wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EnlightenedShadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Yardbirds page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 17:36, July 2, 2010 Don't count your eggs and Editing Guide Ok, the quest that wasn't adding categories seems to have something wrong with the page in general with how the wiki handles the categories. I hard-coded the categories into the pages code and when the site decides it wants to, the categories will be added. Also, I added the editing guide onto the sidebar under Wizard101 Wiki. I'm currently working on fixing up the existing snack pages that a user created without a template that auto-populates quite a large amount of categories. (that template was a pain to make) Thanks for the help so far! --Potroast42 21:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Uniformity Currently the wiki relies a lot upon users knowing where to enter things into on a page, which can be seen on many of the creatures' pages. An old admin of the site (he's now inactive - had a book to write) decided to look into templates that would just require the user to just enter in a set of parameters. These templates are extremely annoying to write up, but tend to be much better in the long run - all the categories auto-populate and the formatting is correct. The wiki was founded by Chris Fireleaf in late August 2008, who quickly went inactive. I came to the site in November 2008 completely clueless on how the site worked and made some pretty bad edits being that i wasn't pointed in a general direction. On the day that Dragonspyre was released, in January 2009, Jaycee27 and Meritico came to the site and gave us much of our current look. They created the original templates, taught me some of the code, and wrote the code for the appearance of the wiki. These original templates were extremely simple, but were expanded upon to a point where we needed to come up with a way to make it easier for the user. These attempts can be found on the Template:ClothingInfobox page and the recently created Template:SnackInfobox page. RCWiz coded the clothing template and I coded the snack one very recently. I intend to finish his work on the similarly coded creature and equipment pages (and add compatibility for crafted items), but thought i needed to bring the new snack template through all the pages first. If you feel that there should be any changes anywhere in the site, let me know and i'll do what i can. Currently, I am the only active admin on the site... --Potroast42 22:43, July 3, 2010 (UTC) TFC and Bot I tried to use the TFC on my balance wizard, but it said the code was not valid.. If you could give me another - it would be great! About the bot, it was something that RCWiz tried to make to make automated edits to quickly convert from template to template, but it wasn't successful (that I know of). --Potroast42 13:09, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Creature Template I spent most of today working on the creature template, but I still have a little bit of work to do before we start changing every creature in the wiki (YIKES!) to the new template. There's still some minor problems that will need to be worked out, but for the most part I think it's working pretty well. (After 50+ related edits to the single page) Also, I checked on my Balance wizard, Matthew Daybringer, and you are friends with him although for some reason you're not green like most TFC friends are. Just wanted to let you know what I was up to. --Potroast42 02:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't count your eggs+others Ok i fixed the don't count your eggs quest. Whoever made the page forgot to place the at the end of the gallery and it was considering the rest of the plain text in the gallery... Took a while for me to figure it out, but i read through the code and figured it out. The other two things that you addressed on my talk page are currently underway. I just need to get the time to take care of them. --Potroast42 15:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Creature Template Ready to be Used The new creature template is ready to be used. To bring the template to create the page to the page that you're converting to (if that makes sense), just place at the bottom of the page. Once this is done just carry over the information and once all the information is carried over, delete the categories associated with the existing page because the template will automatically create the appropriate categories. There are still a few minor things that I need to do yet to perfect the template, but it's 99.9% working right now. Thanks, :--Potroast42 21:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: There is now a tag to put at the top of a page to alert an admin that there's a problem. This tag is . All items with this tag will be placed in Category:Admin Needed. As for the minor problems in the creature template, these will all be fixed in the template's own code. If I change one word on the template, then every single one of the existing pages with the template will change as well. The primary problem right now is the pages and images with the suffix (Spell) or a .jpg extension. I will go through to see which this is needed for, but to help, if an image doesn't show up in the spell, could you please add it here. Template Okay, fixed the fire cat. As for the health and rank and all of that, look at the code of the Lost Soul page. It should explain mostly everything. Boost and Resistance are no longer needed because I created a part of the template that calculates the boost and resist based upon the school and rank. --Potroast42 22:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Addeo Timeo He seems to be part of a specific death school quest. I think i may be on that quest with my death wiz. I'll check it out. --Potroast42 23:28, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Addressing Issues Ok, I'll add compatibility for more hat, robe, and boots slots. That'll fix the more than 10 issue. (Just use robe11, robe12, ect.) Also I'll figure out a way to get the mounts working as well. Just use the name of the mount in the slots "mount1 = ", "mount2 = ", ect. For the images, just put the name that the user used in uploading the image under the parameter "image =". For the fireblade and iceblade problems, the spells are one word. Once you correct that, they show up correctly. --Potroast42 14:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Wiki speed Yes, the wiki seems very, very slow today. I'm glad it's not just me. On occasion, the wiki slows down, but it's usually moving pretty fast in a couple of hours. This slowness started around 2 hours ago. --Potroast42 20:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: It seems they rebooted the server or something like that... Everything seems fine now. - Potroast42 20:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Updating Templates Currently there are 2 templates like the new creature template on the wiki. *Template:ClothingInfobox *Template:SnackInfobox RCWiz designed the clothing and I made the snack and the creature. Currently the Equipment Template for athames, decks, rings, and amulets is under way, but still has a long way until it's completion. One major update that i did make the the Equipment Template recently was enabling it to be fully compatible with the clothing's categorization template. I also am anticipating creating a similar template for the following: *Housing Items *Added capabilities for crafted items to the existing clothing template *Possible Treasure Card/Item Card/Spell (But I'm not so sure about that - need a way to actually make them superior to their current selves) *Pets (another not so sure - it'd be painful) *NPCs (Definitely for the quest+location portion, but the vendor part would be VERY painful....) Other improvements that I'm planning to make to the site, but not in relation to the templates: *Revamp the main page *Navigational boxes at the bottom of the pages Let me know if there's anything I'm forgetting! --Potroast42 21:19, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Pet System For the pet system we will be creating a page for each design of pet. So we will have a page for each First-Generation pet and a page for the 2nd-Generation pets with their own unique appearances. The second generation pets with unique appearances are the ghost hound (from 2 danger hounds), and the level 48 pet hybrids (which there are 42 of such as Grimzilla). There may be more, but that's what I know of so far. Talents (the selection of 10) are constant in the first generation pets, which will allow us to document it easier here. --Potroast42 23:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Damage/Pip and Animated Ok the damage/pip is with the opponents natural attack. It's when the opponent goes into the middle of the battle circle and attacks you. As for Animated, you first record a spell (or item) with fraps at 25 FPS. If it's an item, just crop the image and you're good to go. If it's a spell, then take off the Fraps watermark at the top of the spell and crop off what doesn't matter (off to the side). After doing this, you probably want to reduce the resolution (image size) by 50%. Do this by going to Animation -> Resize Animation (Shortcut is Shift+s). After doing that save the image with level 3 optimization and upload it and insert the image on the spell's page. If you have any more questions let me know. --Potroast42 12:11, July 9, 2010 (UTC) What each rank means See to answer your questions about being an admin on the site (sometimes referred to as a sysop on the site). I have Bureaucrat and Administrator rights on the site. You have rollback rights (and probably administrator rights very soon). --Potroast42 15:08, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, if you rollback an edit, you can't give a reason why you reverted it. In order to do that, you have to undo it. Undo and Rollback are pretty much the same. --DPRFKI86 16:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Ancient Burial Ground Thanks for the info Mike. I just realized why the page didn't exist, Burial was spelled wrong. Seem I just created more work for you to delete. Sorry about that . Will definately pay more attention in the future. ~ Abigail Frogrider. No problem Abigail. Thanks for at least bringing it to our attention. We will have it resolved soon. I am not a admin just yet so I can't actually delete the page but I will put it up for deletion. Also I mentioned this on one of the pages you had edited but you may have not seen it. You should sign each post with four tildes (~~~~) so that we can identify which user you are quickly and be able to post a response on your personal talk page. - Mike EnlightenedShadow 20:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin You are now an administrator on the site. I fixed the problems you told me about when I reached the computer this evening.\ There are several main things that you can do as an admin: #Ban users. #Access all protected pages including the main page. (please don't mess with the templates though) #Delete Pages + Restore Deleted Pages #Move Pages #Edit Sidebar (Mediawiki) There's plenty more stuff, but that's the main things that admins do. Also you have access to the MediaWiki pages, but they shouldn't need editing. Enjoy! :Potroast42 02:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Template Issues No problem. I've got some more that i just need to get around to making pages for. I'm having issues with the templates though. Wiki won't let me upload the pictures to the red links, says they are invalid. Any help would be appreciated. It's annoying having them out of place lol Thanks, chibi sk Reply Thanks, that helps a lot. I'll change all my future files to .png. Sorry bout the tildes thing....didn't notice lol. I'll add it from now on. Thanks, Chibisk 00:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Pages Needing Editing. If you would be so kind to tell me the pages that need some work or a new page you might want me to start, I would be happy to do some research. Creature Template Update No problem. I was sitting and realized that some creatures were found in more than one area and hoped that would fix the problem. Everything should work as I intend with that, but I haven't tested it. If there's anything that's not working let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I get the message. --Potroast42 03:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Help:Expert Zone On the Help:Expert Zone page, can users edit it? Or is it an unsaid rule that Help pages can only be edited by admins? Just to make sure, I want to ask you that. I think the first sentence should be changed to: "Are you ready to expand the technical capabilities of your wiki? Then this is the place for you!" Ghostmancer 03:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thunderblade Categories Thanks for your comment on the excessive number of categories in the Thunderblade Page. I think I shall comment that I simply used the older style item template for the page and that is what resulted (which is why I probably hadn't noticed) :) Erin Emeraldflame Changing Boss Reist Value? Hi, I noticed that the Death Resist Value for Wormguts (Firecat Alley) is listed at 30% when it is actually 40%. I love the templates, but could not figure out how to change this value in the new template. Thanks, Erin Emeraldflame Alicane Swiftarrow categories Thanks for your reply, the history showed that that someone else made an edit to undo the changes both times. :) I am still confused though, since when I added the categories, I added blue ones to replace the invalid red one. And Alicane was then visible in those category lists without any problems. I can do it again if you like (one of the valid categories has a typo, but I figured validity was better than red). Basically the blues were removed and a red was reinserted. Shall I simply redo it? ErinEmeraldflame 03:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Why Firecat Alley category wasn't recognized Could it be that since Alicane Swiftarrow's location is listed as Fireglobe Theatre, a valid subdivision of Firecat Alley, that the creature template wasn't able to figure out that he was in Firecat Alley and Fireglobe Theatre at the same time? If so, this could be a potential issue for other bosses who are in similar locations within locations. (I'm not trying to talk this topic to death, honest!) ErinEmeraldflame 04:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Lifeblade It really, takes forever to get the Lifeblade when your a Life wizard. Reply Yes it does. You obtain the life blade when you complete the Back to Balance quest. This the quest where you finish the Krokosphinx. After this quest you tackle the Tomb of Storms. The Tomb of Storms is the final area in Krokotopia, after then it's off to MooShu! - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 01:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the support, I really appreciate it and have been trying hard to make good contributions, :) ErinEmeraldflame 05:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry sorry i didn't know that rule but next time please inform me sooner :) because i added the evil snowman one same time you messaged me Little Wolf 17:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Locations for Creature Template Is there currently a way in the creature template to enter multiple locations within one world for a creature? ErinEmeraldflame 18:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Continued: I did notice all the activity on Alicane Swiftarrow and that the sublocations are now working, its great! The creatures I noticed with multiple locations were the Clockwork Wizard, Clockwork Warrior, and Gear Spinner from marleybone, the descriptions name the multiple locations (at least the ones entered so far). Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 18:55, July 24, 2010 (UTC) thanks yay someone told me lol i had no idea how to replace images so i just put fixed at front sorry but thanks for telling me Little Wolf 19:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) All fixed ok i put all the cropped images and the mistake images up for deletion now i better get back to what i was doing before :P Multiple Minions for Creature Template Ha, I am also wondering about allowing for multiple, different minions in the creature template. For example, Bellows in Big Ben - Counterweight West has a Clockwork Wizard and a Gear Spinner. :) ErinEmeraldflame 20:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) is it ok is it ok what i've done: ive made a new category called minion spells and put all minion spells in (not the minions) and added icons to all the wards (ex. school icon and ward icon) i hope it is ok id hate to waste someones time. example changing from: School: Storm (etc) Type: Ward (etc) to: School: (etc) Type: (etc) and you can guess category part lol being all spells like sacrifice minion and buff minion and what not Little Wolf 21:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Animated project I would like to help out with the animation project I am Justin Shadowheart, a lvl 34 death wizard, and i also have a lot of myth spells learned. I would prefer to do option 1 where you record it, but I could do option 2 if necessary Dragoon88 17:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) true friend code: P52YD593 Animation Project Hi. My username is Sirgoalie11, both on here and wizard101, and i would like to help with the ANIMATED project. however, the only computer i can play wizard101 on is my parents (mine is a mac) and so we would have to set up a meeting with flexible time. i am a level 12 life wizard and a level 7 storm. their secondary schools are death and fire respectively and they know a few spells you don't yet have (at least not posted anyway). i would also have to do option two. if you would allow me to help, please leave me a message on the message board telling me. also give me your friend code as i have not yet gotten mine. thanks. Sirgoalie11 - July 25th I FOUND IT! I FOUND OUR LINK ON THE WIZARD 101 MAIN SITE! Sorry, was a bit excited. https://www.wizard101.com/game/fansites And I sent in a letter acquiring about the Marleybone badge I had a question about manipulating a template, look on the Ethereal Servant page, and go into edit mode. Don't do anything to it, just talk to me first. ANIMATED My best time would be some where during the afternoon. I will be going back to school next week and it would be best if i finished my contributions before then. also, how do i use your tfc?Sirgoalie11 12:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) quick question I was wondering if you could get a picture of my brave piggle when we meet to do the spells and put it on the brave piggle page i am constructing? if you could, that would be great. it is a pet only attainable through wizard101 gift cards. that is probably why you did not have it's article.Sirgoalie11 12:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) picture that's cool. i don't mind if you move it. also, my parents won't be home alot this week, and our neighbors house was broken into and they won't leave me at home by myself so it could be difficult to do it. Sirgoalie11 14:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) healing cards is it ok that i added the icons to the healing cards? like i did with the wards (just making sure lol) Little Wolf 15:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Idea :) i had a good idea and decided to do it and it is something even you would like there little achievement icons for your user page here are links www.wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Userbox/School www.wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Userbox/Edits id like to know if there good or just a bad idea Little Wolf 18:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks btw i made another one and ill make more if you think i should? new ones: www.wizard101.wikia.com/Userbox/Wizard Little Wolf 18:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello ;) I was wondering if you were the only active admin on the wiki right now and where is my good ole buddy Matthew? Potroast42 is still acting admin here correct? Also like to introduce myself I'm Alric Ravensinger I was quite active here until I made my own blog I recently have returned to help out again and I saw your were administrator. Anyway just wanted to say I look forward to working with you and helping contribute to this amazing site. Cheers, Alric R. Thanks for your reply Thank you for your reply, sorry for not checking my spelling and capitalization, I was in a rush so I didn't have time to check it. Thanks again. Sorry I nearly forgot what is going to happen to them user boxes I made? --Little Wolf 14:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC)